Opposites Attract
by fembuck
Summary: Jules needs to go on the road to help catch an escapee and when she and Erica end up rooming together things take an unexpected turn. Erica/Jules, femslash


**Title:** Opposites Attract

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Breakout Kings

**Pairing:** Erica/Jules

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Jules needs to go on the road to help catch an escapee and she and Erica end up rooming together.

xxx

Erica's eyes automatically drifted from the motel television set to the bathroom door when it opened. Being inside had taught her to constantly be aware of what was going on around her, no matter how innocuous a situation might seem, and her brief forays into the outside world had not been extensive enough to break her of the habit. Intellectually she knew it was just Jules exiting the bathroom to get dressed after her shower, but she still had to look and make sure. The problem was that once she looked she found it hard to look away.

Jules' skin was fetchingly flushed from the heat of the shower, the scent of vanilla wafted into the room along with her, tickling Erica's senses. The towel Jules had wrapped around her hid little more than essentials, giving Erica a lovely view of smooth, shapely thighs, the swell of a nice sized bosom and pleasantly toned arms.

Erica had never seen so much of Jules before, and looking at what was currently on display, she thought that was a damn shame.

Erica smirked to herself and closed her eyes for a moment before giving her head a shake.

She shouldn't have been checking out Jules. Messing with a member of the team would no doubt lead to complications that she didn't need in her life. What she needed was to go to a bar, pound back a couple of beers, and then find a man with a big enough bulge in his pants to go home with for some more pounding. What she needed was an orgasm or two. But she was on a short leash on the outside and couldn't seek out uncomplicated distractions to take care of her needs. What she wanted didn't matter. What she had was a constant aching between her legs, no viable options for recreational sex at Maybelle and a whole lot of pretty, innocent female flesh currently on display in front of her.

She'd never been with a woman before being put inside, but she'd gotten plenty of experience once she was behind bars, and despite herself she'd developed quite an appreciation for the female form. She'd discovered the pleasures of pussy at Maryland Correctional, and in her current state of horniness the sight of Jules left Erica's hand twitching with the desire to rip that towel off of her body and explore the treasures that lay beneath.

As Erica contemplated whether she wanted to deal with the problems that could arise from attempting to seduce Jules, the other woman turned to face her. Erica met her eyes and offered a friendly smile, which Jules uncertainly returned. Jules then glanced down at herself, taking in the small towel before looking over at the pile of clothes she'd left on the bed, and then she finally turned back to look at Erica.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Erica asked as Jules' fingers clutched at the tuck holding the towel together. "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that after being inside privacy becomes kind of a foreign concept. Do you want me to turn around?"

Jules stared at her silently for a moment and Erica could tell that she wanted to say 'yes' with every fibre of her being, but the blonde breathed in and out deeply to calm herself before she shook her head and murmured, "No," and then in a stronger voice continued, "No, it's fine. I'm just not used to someone else being around when I'm not dressed ... or I'm dressing ... both really."

"That's too bad," Erica sighed allowing her eyes to roam down and then back up the length of Jules'. "A lot of people would appreciate the view. You look good in next to nothing," she continued, smiling rakishly.

Jules blinked a few times in rapid succession after Erica finished speaking and then blushed as a characteristically shaky smile touched her lips.

"Thank you?" she said softly, glancing away from Erica, uncertain what to make of the way the brunette was looking at her and uncomfortable because of the way Erica's compliment made her stomach flutter.

Jules continued to move over to the second bed where her clothes were laid out after that, and Erica fell silent not wanting to spook her again so soon. Whether or not she'd actually be able to talk Jules into her bed was uncertain, but if she was quiet, at the very least she'd get to see the other woman naked which would help with her fantasies later that night if she had to relieve the pressure between her legs herself... _yet again_, she thought with a sigh.

Erica turned her eyes back to the television set as Jules set about unfolding the night clothes she had laid out, pretending to be preoccupied by whatever crap was playing on the screen though she was very much aware of Jules and what she was doing. She felt Jules glance her way a few times, checking to see whether she was being watched or not, and after a minute of dilly dallying about with her clothes, the blonde seemed satisfied that Erica's attention was elsewhere and turned her back towards Erica before undoing the towel.

The white fabric fluttering to the floor did not escape Erica's attention and her head turned back towards Jules. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, and she just managed to suppress a moan of approval as her eyes roamed over the expanse of Jules back and then down over her shapely ass to her firm, toned thighs. Her hand twitched again and Erica curled it into a fist in an attempt to also restrain the desire flooding through her. She shifted on the bed and squeezed her thighs together, willing Jules to turn around so that she could see the front of her as well.

"You're watching me. I can feel it," Jules said, her back ramrod straight as she remained with her back to Erica, a pair of tiny cotton panties like she ones she bought for Erica dangling from her fingers.

"Does that bother you?" Erica asked not bothering to deny it.

"No," Jules said shakily, which was mostly the truth. She was uncomfortable, uneasy, embarrassed and uncertain, but there was a part of her that liked feeling Erica's eyes on her.

"Really?" Erica asked in a dubiously amused tone of voice.

"Yes, really," Jules replied a bit peevishly, irritated by the implication that she didn't know what she was feeling. Just because she wasn't good around people it didn't mean that she was oblivious to others or to herself. "It's just ... I mean, why? Is this some kind of test? Because successfully making me squirm isn't really all that much of an accomplishment."

The accusation surprised Erica. She knew about Jules condition, the whole team did, but it wasn't something that she gave much thought to. Of course it was something that was probably always on Jules' mind, and Erica supposed it made sense the blonde would automatically link Erica's uncharacteristic behaviour back to something she understood, namely being ostracized and teased.

"No," Erica said earnestly, careful to keep any hint of sarcasm she usually spoke with out of her voice. "It's not like that. I promise."

"Then what is it like?" Jules asked still standing painfully straight, her voice tight and unconvinced, unable to shake the feeling that she was being toyed with somehow.

She had been fascinated by Erica since she had joined the team, and after Erica's little dominatrix act during the Lilah Barlow case she had found herself increasingly attracted to the brunette. She thought that she'd been discreet about the way she looked at Erica, but she'd also thought that she'd been discreet about her slight crush on Ray and Erica had seen right through her in regards to that.

Erica had also intentionally messed with her head once she had recognized Jules' crush and had used Jules' inexperience to manipulate her into making a move on Ray. The manipulation hadn't been malicious. Jules was certain that Erica had honestly been trying to help her, but because of that incident Jules knew Erica could see through the defences she tried to put up, and that Erica was capable of manipulating her without having to try very hard.

Erica released an audible puff of air out through her nose and shook her head.

"You're very pretty," Erica stated simply.

"You're not serious," Jules said, trying very hard to modulate her voice so that the hurt she was feeling didn't show through.

"I am. You're a beautiful woman," Erica responded even though she knew that wasn't what Jules was talking about.

"That's not what I meant," Jules said irritably. "I meant that you're not really attracted to me."

During the hunt for Andre Brennan, Erica had made it very clear what kind of equipment she was after, and Jules wasn't outfitted that way. Besides, even if Erica did bat for the home team occasionally, the fact that only a month before Erica had worked so hard to get her to make a move on Ray had to mean that Erica didn't want her for herself.

"I am actually," Erica responded, able to tell from the way Jules' back and arms moved that she had crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. "But I'm not Lloyd. You don't have to sleep with one eye open or anything. Despite what you might have heard about women's prisons, I'm not going to sneak into your bed and touch you in the night."

Jules started to turn around upon hearing that, but remembered that she was still naked at the last second and turned back to face the door.

"I didn't think that you would molest me," she replied hoping that the indignance in her voice would hide the arousal Erica's words had sent coursing through her.

She had no interested in being molested, but the thought of Erica touching her was something else completely. The thought of Erica touching her was ...

Jules felt her nipples begin to harden and press against her forearm as she thought about what it would be like to actually feel Erica's hands on her body, and she shifted uncomfortably as she realized that she was beginning to feel the effects of her thoughts between her legs as well.

With her back to Erica the signs of her arousal were masked for the moment, but she was beginning to feel very exposed and wished she could cover up. Moving to cover up, however, threatened to put parts of her body on view that she really didn't want Erica to see in her current state.

After she spoke Jules' head dipped to the floor and Erica knew that she wanted to pick up the towel that was laying there and cover herself again, but she didn't for the same reason she hadn't put on the underwear in her hand. She was worried that by bending over she would expose something to Erica, who she knew for sure was watching her and enjoying the view.

"Well, it's nice to know not everyone thinks we're animals like Ray does," Erica murmured flinging her legs over the edge of the bed and moving to stand up. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna grab that towel for you," she said when Jules tensed upon hearing her move.

Erica crossed the short distance between them and bent over to pick up the towel, careful not to ogle Jules' body even though the blonde was looking away from her and wouldn't have been able to see her restraint.

"It's okay. Lift up your arms," Erica said softly a moment later, standing up straight with the towel now in her hands.

Jules hesitated for a moment but then complied and Erica wrapped the towel around her body and secured it at the front before stepping back away from Jules.

When Erica stepped back, Jules reached down and adjusted the towel, tying it more securely before she finally turned around to face the brunette. When she turned to face Erica, the brunette's eyes automatically dropped down to her chest and held there for a moment before Erica forced her gaze back up. When their eyes met, the look of naked desire in Erica's eyes caught Jules genuinely by surprise. She had honestly thought that Erica was playing with her despite her words to the contrary, but she couldn't deny that Erica certainly looked attracted to her at the moment.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Erica said wincing slightly as she realized that she had been staring again and had been caught again. "I don't even really know what I was trying to do here. Prison, you know. You're in there long enough and you end up with the social skills of a McNugget," Erica continued uncomfortably, looking past Jules towards the motel door. "It's been a while since ... you know, and seeing you in the towel like that, blood started flowing south and my brain it just stopped working properly and I'm sorry about that. I'll go outside while you get dressed," Erica continued nodding her head towards the door. "Just tap on the window or something when you're decent."

Erica was only in her panties and a tank top herself but she moved past Jules towards the door anyway. At that time of night it was unlikely that anyone would see her, and even if someone did she didn't really give a shit.

"Erica," Jules called out when Erica was about a meter away from the door.

"Yeah?" Erica asked turning around to face Jules though she was careful not to let her eyes go wandering again.

"You can stay," Jules said softly, watching Erica with a hesitant interest that made Erica's pulse pick up a bit. "I ... I don't mind if you watch."

Jules couldn't quite believe that she was saying what she was saying. She never thought that she would brazenly tell someone that they could watch her change, but the look in Erica's eyes when their eyes had met and Erica's confession that looking at her had turned her on enough that she lost her cool, made the spark of desire inside of Jules flame.

Erica was beautiful and confident and quite literally deadly, and Jules was mousy, quiet, and barely able to function socially. The idea that someone like Erica could have actually been attracted to her was hard for her to wrap her mind around, but she believed Erica now, and knowing that someone like Erica couldn't take her eyes off of her turned Jules on more than she could ever remember being before.

Erica wanted her, and even though it was completely unlike her, Jules wanted Erica to have her. It was rash and reckless, and if they were discovered it could probably get them both into quite a bit of trouble, but Jules didn't care, she just didn't care. She wanted Erica's hands on her, consequences be damned.

Erica released a shaky breath and directed her eyes at Jules instead of past her.

"I appreciate the offer, really," she said, unable to keep her eyes from dropping to take in the length of Jules one last time. "But it's probably not such a good idea."

"Why?" Jules asked softly unable to keep the vulnerability out of her voice as fear and insecurity began to rise up in her again.

"I ..." Erica paused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them again and looked directly at Jules as she said, "I don't want to just look. My hands are itching to touch you and I am not feeling very zen right now. Temptation could get me in trouble."

"I'm tempting?" Jules asked, smiling a bit, relief working through her as she realized that Erica did still want her but was simply hesitating because she wasn't sure what Jules wanted.

"You're very tempting," Erica said lowly. "I'm very tempted," she continued. "Which is why I'm going outside," she concluded firmly, releasing that she was already starting to lose to temptation.

"You can stay," Jules said again as Erica began to turn back towards the door.

"Jules, I ..."

"I know," Jules interjected before Erica could say more. "I know," she repeated, willing her voice to remain steady. "And ... it's okay."

Erica turned back around and moved towards Jules slowly until she came to a stop just in front of her.

"I'm a convict," Erica said seriously. "When we catch this guy I'm going back inside. I can make you feel good. I can make you feel really good _multiple_ times," she continued smirking cockily, "but that's it. I want you, and when we're alone in the office I'll gladly hope onto your desk and spread or crawl underneath and settle between your legs, but that's all I have to give you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jules nodded and then whispered, "I understand."

"Do you still want me to take this towel off of you?" Erica asked, brining her hands up to the top of the towel, ready to undo it the moment Jules gave her consent.

"I do," Jules breathed out shakily. "I want you too. A lot."

"Can I kiss you?" Erica asked as her fingers played across the top of the towel.

"Do you have to ask?" Jules whispered, leaning towards Erica, wanting her lips now that the brunette had put the idea in her mind.

"Sorry," Erica murmured, smiling a bit ruefully, "prison manners."

"Oh," Jules said, realizing that most arrangement made in prison weren't likely to be any more romantic than what she and Erica were going to be able to do on the outside. "Have you been with many women inside?"

"Two at Maryland," Erica responded knowing that with Jules' hacking background she'd probably be able to find the answer out anyway based on disciplinary cautions she'd received when she was caught in the act. "No one at Maybelle," she added knowing that piece of information was likely integral to getting into Jules towel.

Jules nodded seriously and then looked back over at Erica, not quite certain what to say.

"So," Erica drawled when the moment of silence that followed her answer to Jules' question stretched on. "Can I ...?"

"Yes!" Jules responded quickly, "the kissing and the towel," she added a second later, not wanting there to be any more confusion as to what Erica was allowed to do and touch.

Erica smiled brightly and then looked down between them to watch her fingers as they undid the knot tying the towel together. The fluffy white fabric floated to the ground between them, and Erica bit her bottom lip appreciatively as she got her first good look at Jules in all of her naked glory.

"You really are beautiful," she breathed out, reaching out to place her hand on Jules hip, allowing her thumb to stroke the smooth, warm skin there for a few seconds before she trailed her hand up to cup Jules' breast.

Jules' breath hitched as Erica's thumb smoothed over her nipple and when Erica leaned in and brought their lips together, Jules moaned into her mouth and clutched at her tank top, anxiously drawing Erica closer.

Erica smiled into their kiss and then drew her hands behind Jules to squeeze at her ass, and Jules gasped and then moaned, smiling at bit herself as she thought that if this was what it was like on the road, that she was going to have to find a way to convince Charlie to let her out of the office more often.

The End


End file.
